


The Twelve Impulses

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with black Kryptonite creates multiple Clarks. Lex gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Impulses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/gifts).



“Bomb,” says Green Lantern’s voice over the com-link. “Toyman’s warehouse. Seven seconds.”

“I’m on it,” says Clark. As he zooms into the warehouse, the red streak that is Flash whisks past him, then out again, carrying Toyman and a terrified minion.

The bomb is easily dispatched; one punch does the trick. A small swirl of dust gets up Clark’s nose and he sneezes, launching a chair and file cabinet across the room. He feels dizzy for an instant – Clark never feels dizzy unless…but there’s no pain. It can’t be kryptonite. A moment later his head has cleared.

“All good, Supes?” It’s Flash, back at his elbow.

“All good.”

“It’s nice when they wrap up tidy, isn’t it?” says Wally. “Catch ya on the flip side!”

* * *

Clark’s next stop is Watch Tower. Batman is surprised to see him. He can tell because there’s a minuscule twitch in Bruce’s right cheek.

“What’s up?” says Clark, picking up a doughnut.

“You are,” says Green Lantern. “In the sky over Metropolis. Right now.”

Clark looks at the monitor and yes, there he is. Or someone who looks exactly like Superman. Flying circles in the air, loop the loops, acting the showboat.

“But if he’s you-” says Green Lantern.

“He’s not,” says Clark. “I’m me, John.”

“You’re also at a train derailment in Ecuador,” says Batman, pointing at another screen. Superman is lifting the engine back onto the track.

“He -I mean- you…“says Green Lantern. “That’s slower than you would usually move, as if he’s exerting more effort.”

“Let’s run a few tests,” says Batman.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t feel any different?”

“Well,” Clark considers. “You know, I do feel a little tired.”

“But you still have your powers?” says Batman. 

“Yes, I just feel like I do when I haven’t had any sunlight for a few days. And I sneezed once, after disarming Toyman’s bomb.”

“Mmm,” says Batman. “Toyman has cameras in his warehouses. We’ll hack into the footage.”

Five minutes later, Clark, Green Lantern and Batman watch as Flash runs by, Superman smashes the bomb and then-

“Wow, did you see that?” says Green Lantern.

“Play it back,” says Batman. “Slower.”

They watch Superman sneeze in slow motion. Green Lantern says:

“It’s a small tornado of dust around you…and then it gets fired off in different directions. Let me slow it down more.”

“There are people in that tornado,” says Clark. “Or figures. How did I not see them?”

They replay the footage, frame by frame. There are twelve figures and they fly off in different directions, in a fraction of a second. 

“They’re all you,” says Batman. “Alternates. They split off from you after you sneezed. That’s why you’re weakened right now.”

“That dust must have been black kryptonite,” says Clark. “We had an incident, back in Smallville. Lex Luthor split himself into two separate people.”

“Just two?”

“Yes – a “good” Lex and a “bad” Lex. He was still mostly trying to be good back then…” Clark’s voice trails off.

“So he split across warring impulses,” says Batman.

“But Superman doesn’t have warring impulses,” says Green Lantern. “He’s all good.”

Clark flushes.

“But he still has conflicting impulses,” says Batman. “We all do. Clark, do you remember what was in your head right before you sped into the warehouse?”

Clark thinks: “Just that I had to destroy the bomb and get the people out….sorry.”

“So, what do we do about these alternates?” asks Green Lantern.

Clark says:

“With Lex, I was able to use my heat vision on his ring to create black kryptonite and that…spliced him back together.”

“I might be able to refine the process,” says Batman, stroking his chin. “But first we need to gather the alternates. Not you, Clark. We’ll keep you here until it’s sorted out.”

“I’ll call Wally and Diana,” says Green Lantern. 

* * * *

The Superman flying graceful loops over Metropolis is delighted to see Wonder Woman, bowing deep in the air and offering her his arm. Spectators below take photos, excited to capture two members of the Justice League in the same picture. Diana accepts his arm.

“Superman, we have to go up to Watchtower,” she says.

“Okay,” says Superman, smiling broadly. He adds. “I like flying.”

* * * *

Wally speeds into Ecuador, just as Superman has wrenched the last train track into place.

“Hi Supes!”

Superman turns around and says:

“Fixing a train. Saving the people.”

“You sure did,” says Wally. “Want to help me fix something up at Watchtower?”

* * * *

“Clark, I’m glad you changed into civilian clothes or this would be confusing,” says Green Lantern. Clark contemplates the two Supermen; they look back at him.

“They’re very…pliant,” says Diana. “I thought there might be some resistance.”

“And, they’re a bit-“ Wally pauses. “No offense, Supes, but they don’t seem to be all that bright.”

“That’s because they represent Superman’s impulses,” says Batman. “Clark kept all his intellect; the alternates run on pure instinct. One track minds.”

“So, in order to find the other ten, we need to know what your innermost impulses are, Superman,” says Diana.

Clark flushes slightly.

“Well-“

Green Lantern interrupts:

“We’ve got reports of a Superman rescuing a fishing boat off the coast of Nova Scotia. Seems to be struggling a little.”

“I’ll go,” says Diana, and flies through the door.

Both the Superman alternates step forward.

“Rescue?” says one.

“Fly?” says the other.

“No, no,” says Wally. “We need you to stay here. And…eat doughnuts. Doughnuts for justice.”

Batman glares at him.

“Sorry Bats, spur of the moment.”

“Back on topic, guys,” says Green Lantern. “This sighting brings us to nine alternate Supermen outstanding.”

“We’ve covered your impulse to fly and your impulse to save people-“says Wally.

“That’s Superman’s strongest impulse,” says Batman, gruffly. Clark gives him a surprised look. Compliments from Bruce are rare.

“So, in that case, there might be at least one more “savior” alternate out there,” says Green Lantern.

Wally has been tapping on his phone.

“I found one! Saving a cat up a tree in Des Moines. Loads of photos, posing with the locals.”

“That’s a bit out of character,” says Green Lantern. “Not the rescue, but sticking around afterwards.”

“Desire for recognition is an impulse in itself,” says Batman.

Clark shakes his head and stalks out of the room.

“What?” says Wally. “What did we say?”

“You know how humble Superman is,” says Green Lantern. “Imagine how awkward it is, to have a roomful of people discussing your innermost motivations.”

Wally shrugs:

“I’d love it. We should sit around and talk about my feelings more often.”

“You’re not Clark,” says Batman.

“Nope,” says Wally cheerfully. “And I’m off to fetch Kitty-Rescue Supes. Back in a-“

And he is gone.

The Superman alternates set down their doughnuts.

“Rescue?” says one.

“Run?” says the other.

“Not right now,” says Green Lantern. He turns to Batman.

“How about I look after these two and you talk it out with Clark? It’ll be easier for him if it’s one on one.”

Batman nods.

* * * *

“I just called my Mom,” says Clark. “She was surprised to hear from me because apparently I’m baling hay on the farm right now.”

“Good,” says Bruce. “That brings us to seven. Wally can pick him up next.”

“And just I remembered – right before I went to stop Toyman, I was thinking I should get back to the Daily Planet; Lois needs my research notes.”

Bruce considers how Lois might react to having an unusually pliant Clark taken away from her.

“I’ll go to the Daily Planet myself.”

* * * *

Lois is on the phone with one hand, typing on her laptop with the other, glasses pushed to the top of her head. Her desk, always messy, is littered with coffee cups, doughnut boxes, a calzone and one Whitesnake CD. 

Clark is approaching with a beam on his face and a fresh coffee in his hand. Batman takes his arm.

“I need you to come with me.”

“Coffee,” says Clark. “Lois. Working.”

Lois ends the phone call.

“To what do we owe this pleasure, Batman? Do you have a lead for me? What you are doing in Metropolis?”

“I need to speak in private with Mr. Kent,” says Batman, in his most authoritative voice, at which ninety-nine per cent of the population quails.

“Why?” says Lois, not quailing.

“Coffee,” says Clark.

“Have you noticed Mr. Kent behaving differently today?” says Batman. “Being extra helpful?”

Lois frowns at him.

“Clark’s always helpful.”

Clark beams, like a patted puppy.

“But yes,” Lois admits. “He’s a little Stepford today. What’s going on?”

Batman has no compunction about lying, when the situation demands it.

“We think he may have been exposed to one of the Joker’s gasses-“

“The Joker’s in Metropolis?” Lois leaps to her feet. “Where? Tell me?”

“I can’t reveal that,” says Batman.

“You’re not taking Clark unless I get a lead,” says Lois. They stare at each other. 

“Metropolis Central Station,” says Batman.

“Thanks for the coffee, Smallville!” says Lois, and races for the door.

Clark turns his beaming smile on Batman but doesn’t move until Bruce links his arm through his. Arm in arm, they awkwardly walk through the aisles of the Planet.

* * * *

There are now seven Supermen pacing around the control room at Watch Tower.

“I found another one while you were gone,” Wally tells Batman. “He was eating pies in a diner. People were posting online about it. Someone has already created a 12 hour video loop on Youtube of “Superman Eating Pies.” We brought along a few pies to keep him happy.”

“There’s peach filling on the console now,” says Green Lantern, sadly.

“So now, we’re just missing five,” says Wonder Woman. “But if these represent deeper desires, they may be harder to find.” She glances at Batman.

“I’ll talk with Clark,” says Bruce.

* * * *

Clark rubs his eyes.

“I don’t know…sometimes I get this yearning for sun, just to bask in the sun. So a beach maybe?”

“That’s a good lead,” says Batman. He speaks into his com-link: “John? Check out beaches.”

“When I’ve been under the influence of red kryptonite, I sometimes act out,” says Clark, unhappily. “You know, go to a nightclub or a bar or something.”

“It’s a bit early in the day for a nightclub-“says Batman.

Wally pokes his head round the door.

“Not for a karaoke bar! Supes, apparently one of your alter egos is slaying “Man in the Moon” by R.E.M at a 24 hour karaoke bar in Tokyo. I’m on my way.”

“That leaves us with four alternates on the loose,” says Batman. “Clark, you need to think. What other impulses, desires, haven’t we covered?”

Clark shifts unhappily in his chair.

* * * *

It’s been a long, not especially productive, day in the laboratory. Lex yawns. He can’t remember when he last ate or slept. He doesn’t think he went to bed at all last night. When Lex gets into research mode, the rest of the world falls away.

He rides the elevator up to the penthouse, loosens his tie. He eyes the drink cart but he might actually be too tired for a drink. Lex walks into his bedroom, turns on the light and is instantly wide awake.

Superman is in his bedroom. No, _Supermen_ are in his bedroom. Three of them. 

Lex blinks rapidly. He’s heard of double vision when you’re tired, but triple vision?

“Lex”.

The three Supermen speak together. Are his ears playing tricks on him too? Or is this a trap?

“What are you?” says Lex, trying to sound casual. “Clones, I take it?”

And then he has to catch his breath because the three Supermen flash identical grins at him and are suddenly naked, capes and tights puddled on the floor.

One naked Clark would be overwhelming enough, but three? Lex wishes he had had that drink after all.

“Superman…” he says. “Clark…”

They all smile at him. Clark’s smile. It hurts Lex’s heart a little to see it; he hasn’t seen Clark smile that brightly since their early Smallville days.

One of the Clarks approaches Lex, reaches out a hand and cups Lex’s cheek. His hand is warm and Lex can feel the warmth radiating off his body. 

He smells like Clark, that tantalizing mixture of sunshine and apples and soap that Lex remembers from every hug they shared.

A second Clark approaches.

“Lex.”

And suddenly Lex has a Clark behind him and a Clark in front of him. 

“Lex?”

It’s a trap, it has to be. These are shape shifters or clones or bombs in Clark-casing. This is the most fiendish attack on LexCorp ever because if there’s one thing Lex can’t resist, the only thing-

Lex is staring into affectionate green eyes. And then he is being kissed. Kissed with a force that knocks him back, into the warm bare chest of the Clark behind him. There is a pair of big hands on his hips, another set of hands on his shoulders. His mouth is being kissed but lips are tracing his ear, his neck, as well. Lex’s knees buckle:

“Oh god…”

The two Clarks pause. The third Clark takes Lex’s hand.

“Lex?”

They’re asking permission. Do clones/bombs/traps ask for permission? Lex says:

“What – what do you want?”

He wishes he could control the tremor in his voice.

The three Clarks frown, not in anger, but as if they’re concentrating very hard.

“Bed,” says one Clark. The others echo in agreement.

“Bed.”

“Bed.”

“I don’t know what’s happening,” says Lex, but he’s already made his decision. After all, if he is allowed to choose the manner of his death, this is the exact one he’d pick.

“Yes,” says Lex. “Bed.”

* * * *

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” says Bruce, wincing a little. Therapy-speak doesn’t come naturally to him. “But you do have to tell me, Clark. I know you have an idea where the last three might be.”

Clark sighs and looks down at his feet.

“Well. We should probably, you know, check LexCorp-“

Bruce is angry at himself for not having thought of it. Because: _of course._

“Right. I’ll go.”

“I’m coming too,” says Clark, in a way that brooks no disagreement.

* * * *

They are all entangled on the bed. Lex has a Clark underneath him, a Clark draped over him and a Clark sprawled next to him. There are lips on his collarbone, his eyelid, his inner thigh. Clark’s hair is tickling him in different locations. There are three hard cocks nudging at him from different angles and Lex himself has never been so hard.

The Clark on top of him lifts his head and beams at Lex, cheeks rosy, lips slightly swollen.

“One of you,” says Lex, between pants. “Needs…to….suck me.”

The Clark below him thrusts upwards, which feels so amazing Lex might come from that alone.

A Clark is licking his nipples.

A Clark is grasping his hips.

A Clark is reaching for his cock.

Batman just came through the door. Oh _fuck._

Lex sits up, gasping. The three Clarks sit up too and glare at the intruder.

Not intruder, _intruders._ Because behind Bruce is yet another Clark, with horrified wide eyes and puce cheeks. 

“Oh god, Lex, I’m so sorry-“

“Wait in the hall,” says Batman, and Clark retreats.

“Last of his kind, my ass,” says Lex. Bruce glares at him, but addresses the Clarks.

“Superman. I need you to come with me to Watch Tower.”

The three Clarks stare back at him, then speak in unison.

“Lex. Bed.”

“I think that’s a “no”,” says Lex, but only to annoy Batman. He knows it’s over.

“Come back to the Watch Tower,” says Batman. “We need you to help save the world.”

The three Clarks look at each other but do not move.

“You can see Lex afterwards,” says Batman, through gritted teeth. Lex smirks.

“Save world,” says one of the Clarks and stands up from the bed. The other two follow.

“And get dressed,” says Batman.

“Only if you want to,” adds Lex.

The Clarks obediently dress and follow Batman through the door. Lex catches one glimpse of Clark – his Clark, the original – over Bruce’s shoulder, then is left in a bed that suddenly feels very empty.

* * * *

The procedure Batman devised is quick and painless. Clark feels only a slight jolt as each alternate Clark, each impulse, is absorbed back into his body.

“Take a day to rest,” says Bruce. “Just to be sure.”

“Okay,” says Clark.

There’s an awkward pause.

“Bruce, you won’t…tell anyone?”

“No,” says Bruce. “Of course not, but-“

He stares into Clark’s miserable face. The next bit is hard for Bruce to say, but he manages it.

“But it was nothing to be ashamed of, Clark.”

* * * *

Lex waits a week and then is tired of waiting. He’s not going to summon Clark to his office or stage a crime to draw Superman’s attention, he’s going to march right into Clark’s home base.

Lois spots him the moment he crosses the threshold into the press room.

“Lex! Have you come for that interview I requested? Six months ago?”

“Yes, “says Lex. He pulls off his leather gloves. Clark is standing nervously behind Lois, poised to flee. 

“I can give you thirty minutes, Ms. Lane. On the condition that Mr. Kent joins me for dinner afterwards.”

“Done,” says Lois, without hesitation. 

* * * *

The limo ride to LexCorp is a silent one, as is the elevator ride to the penthouse. 

Lex holds the door open for Clark:

“Sit down.”

Clark accepts a beer but his posture is tense.

“Lex, why are you doing this?”

“I think last week’s visit reasonably calls for a follow-up,” says Lex. “Don’t you?”

Clark hangs his head.

“That…wasn’t me.”

“According to my math, it was at least a quarter of you,” says Lex. “I’m honoured to take up that much real estate in your psyche, I truly am.”

“I’m sorry,” says Clark. “I should have called you earlier, I just couldn’t face…I’m so sorry, for …attacking you.”

“Do you not remember what happened?” says Lex.

“Just flashes,” says Clark, blushing. “Not everything.”

“Even your illicit impulses act like boy scouts,” says Lex. “They asked for my permission and I gave it Clark, full heartedly.

“Oh,” says Clark. He meets Lex’s eye for the first time. “That’s a relief.”

“Good,” says Lex, and takes a swig of his beer.

For the first time, there’s a hint of a smile on Clark’s face.

“This is the most ridiculous, embarrassing conversation-”

“Hey,” says Lex. “You split me into twelve, how many Lexes would be standing around _your_ bed?”

“Um,” says Clark. “Four?”

“Double that and you’re getting closer,” says Lex.

Clark laughs.

“Lex, I just –I’m so embarrassed.”

“You need to get over it,” says Lex. “It’s a weird thing that happened to us. It’s not even the weirdest thing that’s happened to us because, hey, we lived in Smallville-“

Clark laughs again.

“But,” says Lex. “Now that we know the impulse is there, and that the impulse is strong and mutual….maybe it’s time to act on it.”

He takes the bottle from Clark’s hand, leans in and kisses him.

Lex’s eyes are closed but he can feel the spectrum of reaction running through Clark. There’s a tense moment: will he stay or flee? But then Clark relaxes into the kiss, letting Lex into his mouth and then into his lap.

Lex has a hand on the back of Clark’s head, entwined with his curls. His other hand is gripping Clark’s arm. His legs are straddling Clark’s thighs. When Clark stands up, Lex hangs on and leans in to whisper in Clark’s ear.

“Remember…I’m _not_ a boy scout. And you’re not leaving.”

“No,” agrees Clark. “Just moving to the bedroom.”

Lex sighs his relief into Clark’s neck.

Clark deposits him on the bed, then shuffles his feet nervously.

“Undress yourself,” suggests Lex. “And then undress me.”

Clark is still too shy to flaunt his body as he undresses but it doesn’t matter; that body flaunts itself. Lex is pleased to see Clark’s cock is already halfway to hard. Clark joins Lex on the bed. Lex spreads his arms so Clark can unbutton his shirt.

“Pants next,” says Lex, but Clark is kissing his chest now and has stopped taking direction. Lex gasps and rears up as Clark licks his nipples; Clark gently pushes him down again. Lex knits his fingers into Clark’s thick hair, arches up to the brush of Clark’s tongue.

Clark kisses him deep and hard; his hands fumble with Lex’s leather belt, eventually tearing it in half.

“Sorry-“

“Only apologize for stopping,” says Lex. “And you better not be stopping.”

Clark grins, pulls off Lex’s pants and boxers and sets to work between his legs, licking Lex’s cock and gently squeezing his ass. Lex can’t quite believe the moans coming out of his own mouth; Clark glances up and smiles at him, gratified.

Just when Lex thinks he can’t hold off a moment longer, Clark gives his cock one last teasing swirl with his tongue, and takes him in all the way. Lex thrusts gratefully into the heat of Clark’s mouth, then comes with a yell.

Clark moves up the bed to lie next to him and asks, shyly:

“Good?”

Lex takes a minute to catch his breath.

“Very good. Top marks.”

Clark smiles. Lex says:

“And now you.”

Lex tries to draw it out as long as possible but Clark is hard as a rock, a pistol waiting to fire. He licks slow tantalizing stripes along the side of Clark’s cock, teases Clark’s balls and hole with his fingers. Clark shouts and smashes the bedside table with his fist. Lex ducks the flying debris.

“Oh god, Lex, I’m sorry-“

Lex puts a finger on Clark’s lips.

“It doesn’t matter. Listen, I’m going to ride you now-“

Clark surges upwards.

“-just let me grab the lube.”

Clark closes his eyes and bites his lips while Lex is slicking his cock, Watching Clark fight to keep control might be the sexiest thing Lex has ever seen.

“Clark, get ready, I’m going to-“

They both need a minute. Clark is breathing like a hurricane and Lex is struggling to adjust to the hugeness of Clark inside him…but then, it just works and Lex is riding Clark in slow, rolling waves. Clark is grunting with each thrust, hands clutching the sheets because he’s afraid of grabbing Lex too tightly.

When Clark comes, he sits bolt upright and stares into Lex’s face; Lex's skin feels hot for a moment, from a tiny wave of Clark's heat vision. Clark thrusts once more; they collapse into a breathless pile.

Lex is the first to recover his voice.

“So. I gather your impulses knew exactly what they were doing. You should trust them more often.”

A chuckle from Clark, raspy and satisfied.

“Thank you for letting me make amends. For not holding…what my impulses did against me.”

Lex props himself up on one elbow.

“Ah, but this is only the start of your amends.”

“Oh really?” says Clark, rubbing Lex’s back.

“Yes,” says Lex, in his most serious voice. “I would anticipate it will take – let’s see - two or three evenings a week for – let’s say – the next forty years before your debt is fully paid.”

“Is that all?” says Clark. In a softer voice, he adds “I think I can manage that.”

He kisses Lex’s shoulder, pulls Lex into his arms and falls soundly asleep.


End file.
